Broly
' Broly' is a violent full-blooded Saiyan with a very barbaric personality that contrasts with most Saiyans and has become a greater threat to the Saiyan race. He was defeated several times by Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks in the three Dragonball Z movies, Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly: The Second Coming, and Bio-Broly. An alternate universe version appeared in Dragonball Super: Broly Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan Broly first appears in the eighth Dragon Ball Z movie Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. In it, during the 10 days before the Cell Games a mysterious Saiyan named Paragas approaches Vegeta, and requests that he come and be the ruler of the newly established New Vegeta, a planet for any Saiyans who survived Planet Vegeta's destruction. Paragas then tells him, in order to persuade him, that he needs his help fighting the Legendary Super Saiyan, who had been destroying several planets in the South Galaxy. Vegeta agrees and leaves along with Son Gohan, Trunks, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Oolong. Once on New Vegeta, Paragas tells them that there has been another attack by the Legendary Super Saiyan, and Vegeta, along with Paragus' son Broly, go to investigate. Meanwhile, Son Goku, who was just told of the destruction in South Galaxy by Kaio, goes to a planet that was attacked, and can sense that a great power was just there. Goku then goes to Planet Vegeta. He meets Broly, who at the very sight of Goku starts powering up, but Paragas soon uses a mind control device to stop his son. Paragas tells Goku of Broly's birth, and how he started out with a power level of 10,000, a level which is considered to be elite among adult Saiyans. Goku, who was in the bed next to Broly, constantly bullied him by crying, preventing him from sleeping and creating an everlasting hatred in the newborn child. Later, Broly attacks Goku as a restrained Super Saiyan, and is able to best Goku, forcing the hero to flee. Goku then realizes that it was Broly who was the Legendary Super Saiyan all along. Paragas barely manages to get his son under control, and reveals that he wants to make Saiyans the rulers of the Universe, using Earth as their home planet. Broly then goes after Goku, but Vegeta jumps in and tries to fight him. After not even scratching him, the Saiyan prince uses his most powerful attack, the Big Bang Attack. However, even this proves useless against Broly and after the attack, he breaks free of Paragas and turns into a Legendary Super Saiyan. Vegeta falls down in fear, acknowledging Broly's power. Paragas tells the heroes that King Vegeta had betrayed them and ordered the death of Broly as an infant, fearing that Broly would eventually overthrow him. When Paragas asked the tyrant to reconsider, King Vegeta ruthlessly blasted him. Broly was stabbed and he, along with his father were thrown into a hole in the ground. This caused insanity in the young Saiyan. When Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza, Broly was able to protect them with his energy, and Paragas began to plot against the last surviving member of the Saiyan royal family, Prince Vegeta. Broly continues his rampage, and Goku, realizing he is no match, turns Super Saiyan, along with Trunks and Gohan. Even with their combined forces however, they cannot hold their own. Broly quickly takes out Trunks and Goku. Broly then turns his eyes on Gohan, but Piccolo appears and saves him. Meanwhile, Paragas tries to escape in a space pod, hoping his son will die when a nearby comet hits the planet, but Broly confronts him, having found out about his father's attempt to escape. Paragas tries to bluff his way out of the situation, saying that he is trying to prepare the space pod so both of them can escape the explosion. But Broly knew that the space pod is only built for one person. Having discovered Paragas' intentions and desiring revenge against his father for brainwashing and using him, Broly crushes the space pod and kills Paragas, before effortlessly flinging the crushed space pod into the comet. Piccolo tells everyone to give Goku their power, saying that it would be enough to defeat Broly. Everyone does so quickly, all except Vegeta, whose pride disallows him to help Goku. After Goku is being beaten around by Broly, almost to death, Vegeta finally gives his rival his power. Goku rushes at the Legendary Super Saiyan and strikes him in the gut with a Miracle Blow, puncturing his abdomen. As a result, Broly cries out in pain and astonishment before exploding. He is presumed dead after this. Broly: The Second Coming Broly reappears in the tenth Dragon Ball Z Movie: Broly - Second Coming. In the beginning of the movie, Broly is shown exiting a space pod onto earth, and then freezing. The story starts off with Son Goten, Trunks, and Videl searching for the Dragon Balls. In a small quarrel, Videl slaps Goten, who pretends to cry, which, sounding much like his father, awakened Broly. At night, Videl hears the sounds of explosions, and explores to find Broly. She tries to attack him, but Broly easily knocks her unconscious with one punch. Goten and Trunks come, and Broly, upon seeing Goten, goes mad, mistaking him for Goku. Trunks and Goten go Super Saiyan to fight Broly, but are no match. As Goten is fighting, he sees the last Dragon Ball. He gets it and hides behind a waterfall. He tries to summon Shen Long, but nothing happens. Luckily for them, Son Gohan arrives to help them fight. Gohan informs Goten and Trunks of who Broly is after they see he is familiar with him. They watch as Gohan fights Broly, but the mentally ill Saiyan notices them and blasts them. Gohan turns into a Super Saiyan and begins fighting Broly. But Broly turns into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, and quickly outmatches him. Gohan then throws Broly into a pit of lava that had been created in the fight, but the Legendary Super Saiyan emerges, and begins to mercilessly beat Gohan. Videl distracts Broly for a second, and Gohan breaks free, and becomes Super Saiyan again. Gohan then fires a Super Kamehameha wave at Broly, who fires his Omega Blaster back at him. Gohan is unable to break through the energy ball, and Goten jumps in with a Kamehameha wave to help him. Even with their combined powers, Broly still pushes them back, and Gohan makes a silent wish that his father could be there. Just at that moment, Son Goku arrives in spirit form, and helps them with his own Kamehameha wave. Broly still has the upper hand, though, until Trunks fires a Ki blast at Broly's Omega Blaster, preventing him from powering up the attack. The Son family is them able to shatter the ball of energy with their Family Kamehameha, knocking Broly into the sun and obliterating him. When Gohan and Goten turn around, their father is gone. Bio-Broly A clone of Broly appears in the Dragon Ball Z movie: Bio-Broly. In it, a wealthy man named Jaguar uses his money to create powerful bio-warriors, which he wants to use to reveal that Mr. Satan is a fraud. So he sets up a tournament, however, the Z Warriors intervene, and are able to defeat his warriors. So he reveals his most powerful weapon, a clone of Broly himself. Jagaur was able to create him through a frozen blood sample provided by a village priest near where the original Broly was last fought. Trunks and Goten try to destroy the clone before he is released, however, Bio Broly escapes, and becomes mutated by a bio culture liquid. Bio Broly tries to kill Mr. Satan, but Android 18, Goten, and Trunks try to prevent it, and in the process both get beaten down. Trunks manages to get Broly between some chemical tanks, and destroys the tanks, hoping to destroy Broly. However, this only serves to make Broly even stronger. They escape the factory, and discover that sea water causes the bio fluid to turn to stone, so they use a Kamehameha wave to blast the sea water at Broly and he falls into the water. He starts to rise, but becomes stone as he does. Trunks and Goten then blast Bio-Broly, obliterating him once again. Bio-Broly is briefly mentioned at the end of the film. Where he is believed to be causing trouble in Hell. And Goku and Pikkon are sent to stop him. He is again presumably defeated and imprisoned in Heck. Dragon Ball Super: Broly In the DragonBall Super timeline, Broly was born around the same time as Goku and Vegeta to Paragus, a trusted lieutenant of King Vegeta. Broly was born as the Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe 7, a Saiyan warrior of tremendous power that appeared once every thousand years (with his Universe 6 counterpart being Kale). Because of his heritage, Broly was born with a power level of 10,000, King Vegeta, jealous of Broly's power level is greater than his son but not willing to waste such potential, sent him away to a frontier planet. During his stay on the planet, he encountered a giant creature that he named Ba. Broly would constantly spar with Ba by dodging its attacks until he ends up befriending it through these constant interactions. Unfortunately, Paragus saw this development as a hindrance to Broly's growth and shot the beast, severing its ear in the process. This event made Ba leave and never trust Broly again. He would wear the severed ear as a green pelt to serve as a memento that he will always be together with Ba. In one incident, Paragus removed Broly's tail because whenever he transformed he lost control. Paragus also invented a collar to use to keep Broly in submission and from acting out by electrocuting him. Sometime later, Broly, all grown up, and his father were discovered by a platoon from the Galactic Frieza Army when a Vampa Beetle attacks Paragus and two of the platoon's soldiers, Cheelai and Lemo, Broly defends his father and kills the Beetles. The two are taken to Frieza who is interested in Broly's potential and drafts them into his army in exchange for giving Paragus the means of killing Prince Vegeta. After gaining new armor, Broly and Paragus make their way to the cantine where Broly sits with Cheelai and Lemo. After she makes a comment on getting rid of the Ba's ear. Broly snaps at her, shocking the whole cantine, before he apologizes. Then Broly becomes aggresive when a Frieza soldier harasses Cheelai and gets in a scuffle with him. But before Broly could do more, Paragus activates the shock collar around Broly's neck, causing him to scream in pain. Then Broly is left amazed as Cheelai stands up to Paragus and then reveals she stole the shock collar remote as he left before crushing it. Broly goes to the living quaters to eat and drink as he reveals the story of how he and Ba's friendship began and ended and why he wears the creatures ear. Though when Cheelai and lemo try to get Broly to realize Paragus didn't care about and was only using him, Broly firmly tells them to not speak ill of his father, disheartening them both. Later, as Goku and Vegeta were gathering the Dragon Balls, Frieza's forces arrive at Earth and prepare to attack them. After the two obtained the final Dragon Ball, Frieza's forces land and Broly, with his father's permission, rushes towards Vegeta and begins fighting him. While Broly is able to overpower Vegeta at first, he finds himself outmatched when Vegeta goes Super Saiyan and beats him down. However, Vegeta's transformation only causes Broly to grow stronger and unlock his "Wrathful" form. However Broly quickly reasserts the upper hand, knocking Goku into a mountain once again. Goku then quickly transforms into a Super Saiyan God and paralyzes Broly long enough to try to talk some sense into him. Initially, Goku's attempt at resolving the conflict peacefully appears to be having an effect, and Broly seems to calm down. However, the effect is only transient, and Broly suddenly loses his composure yet again. He manages to reverse Goku's God Bind technique, paralyzing Goku and reigniting the battle. Goku manages to shake off the effects of the reversed God Bind, and Broly pulls back for a massive punch. Goku is barely able to take it; with some effort, he grabs Broly by the wrist and slams him on the ground with enough force to cause an earthquake. His father dead, Broly explodes in grief and rage and goes Super Saiyan, increasing his already incredibly immense power to new heights. Going berserk, Broly begins attacking anything in his path and eventually turns his sights on Frieza, causing the tyrant to panic and reluctantly teams up with Goku and Vegeta to fight him. Throughout the fight, Goku realized that Broly was not a bad guy, only fighting them because his unique power was affecting his mental state. While Frieza became Golden Frieza to hold Broly off, whose power had severely taken a toll on him and was now attacking everything in his path. Goku and Vegeta fuse to become Gogeta and soon after joining the fight too. The power radiating off Gogeta and Broly's fight temporarily shatters reality and lands them in another dimension full of odd landscapes of colors. Going into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, Broly fought Gogeta in a climactic battle but was ultimately overpowered by the fused Saiyan, who had gone into his Super Saiyan Blue form. However, before Gogeta can finish a terrified Broly off, Cheelai uses the Dragon Balls to wish for Broly to be sent back to Planet Vampa, teleporting Broly away just before he could be hit with Gogeta's Kamehameha. Back on Planet Vampa, Broly is reverted to his base form and is scared and disoriented about what happened. Three days later, it's shown that Cheelai and Lemo have quit the Frieza Force and moved to Planet Vampa with Broly. When they go to check up on Broly to see how he's doing, Goku appears to the planet to deliver Broly some food and also give him a Senzu bean to help him recover. When questioned by Cheelai and Lemo, Goku reveals that he thought he was strong but Broly was much stronger, perhaps even stronger than Beerus himself. Before departing, Goku offers Broly the opportunity to become a sparring partner and the Legendary Super Saiyan agrees with a smile, having finally found peace. However, Broly is unaware that Frieza is secretly planning to give him the same opportunity in the future of becoming his sparring partner. Trivia *He is voiced by Vic Mignogna. Differences between Broly(Dragon Ball Z) and Broly(Dragon Ball Super) *The Dragonball Super version of Broly is far different from his original incarnation. Whereas the original was an utterly violent, sadistic and purely evil monster, this version is soft-hearted and gentle, a trait extremely rare in Saiyans. But due to his father's enslavement and isolated life (with his first and only friend having been driven off by his father), Broly did have trouble interacting with others. Broly was shown to be fiercely protective of Cheelai and Lemo and was willing to protect them, as shown when they were harassed by a Frieza Force soldier, despite a warning from Paragus of consequences, and later on when Goku arrived after their battle. A difference between this Broly and the original was their relationship with Paragus. While the original Broly took a sadistic enjoyment in torturing Paragus even at a young age and later was shown laughing maniacally while crushing him to death, this version truly cared for him and showed grief and rage when Paragus was murdered by Frieza, allowing him to become Super Saiyan. Another difference to note is that this Broly was capable of showing fear, while the original always showed rage, sadism, and frustration but never anything else. This was shown when about to be killed by Gogeta, Broly was terrified and even after being saved and transported to Planet Vampa, still showed signs of fear from the near-death experience. The key difference between this Broly and the original is their relationship with Goku/Kakarot. While the original despised Goku for disturbing him when they were infants and wanted nothing more in the universe than to murder him, this version only fought against him because Paragus forced him to. When they encounter each other again on Planet Vampa, Broly is cautious at first but when Goku reveals why he visited him (bringing supplies and offering to be sparring partners), Broly accepts with a smile and agrees, something the original would never have done. Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Legendary creatures Category:Aliens Category:Half Humans Category:Monkeys Category:Manly villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Idiots Category:Robots Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Mario's enemies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Murderers Category:Deceased characters Category:Child Murderer Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Sadistic characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Devil Knights Category:Hegemony Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:One-Man Army Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Mutated characters Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Saiyan Category:Universal Threats Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Villains Category:Anime Category:Complete Monster Category:Characters voiced by Vic Mignogna Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Brutes Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Strong Characters Category:Deceased villains Category:The Association Of Evilness Members Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Alternate Universe characters Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Characters played by Johnny Yong Bosch Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:Tragic Characters